Rain Will Wash Away Flares of the Past
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: The Kannagi family has always worked towards the goal of ridding the world of Youmas, but what happen when one dies not by their hands, but the hands of an old ally who turned into an enemy? Join Kazuma and Ayano as they dig deeper into the history of this enemy, who only plots to save them in the long run. Will they discover this in time, or turn on the very last water magic user?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, this is my first Kaze No Stigma fanfic, so please go easy! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The small bamboo stick filled with water before lowering and dumping it's contents out. As the weight lessened, it flew back to it's original position with a soft _'clank' _and slowly refilled as the man kneeling nearby by waiting patiently on a particular pair.

Jugo sat, eyes closed, drinking a cup of tea and letting it's contents relax him. The recent Youma attack nipped at the base of his mind, and he willed himself to remain peaceful. The Youma had been taken care of; beaten and destroyed. It was the perpetrator of this event that had begun to bother him. They had done away with the Youma quickly, witness reports had told him so, but the type of magic used was another story.

He opened his eyes as his hotheaded, pink-haired, Enriha-weilding daughter came in, her eyes filled with concern. She quickly took a seat in front of him, and he was stunned at her silence. Her eyes willed him to speak, but he only held her stare until Kazuma came in. The tension in the room became so great that you could almost taste it. Clearly, the pair had argued. Jugo couldn't ignore it, considering that he was attempting to set them up, but the matters at hand were far more pressing.

"Kazuma, Ayano," Jugo closed his eyes once more. "I expect that whatever troubles are between you two, you will put them behind you until you finish this." He felt surprise from both of them, but swept on. "A Youma attacked today in the central park; publicly. It went after people of any age and either gender, so there wasn't a distinct patter-."

"If you're asking us to hunt this thing down and destroy it, I can do that on my own." Ayano interrupted, standing.

"You sure you can handle that, princess?" Kazuma asked mockingly. Hurt flashed in Ayano's eyes before anger replaced it.

"No, that's not what needs to happen." Jugo cut off his daughter's heated response. "I need you to find the person responsible for killing the Youma, it's already dead.

Silence.

"I'm going to need more than that if I'm going to find such a person." Kazuma stood, too.

"Was it a special kind of Youma? Why are we tracking it's killer down? Surely a dead Youma is a good thing?" Ayano's voice was quiet and had an innocent edge to it; Jugo did not answer immediately.

"Why are you afraid?" Jugo's eyes opened, and he and his daughter stared at Kazuma. "I can sense your fear, old man. Something isn't right, and you're not telling us."

"How could you say that?!" Ayano retorted. "My father isn't afraid of anyone!" she glanced at Jugo for support, but his face was twisted in pain. "Father?"

"I'm sorry but Kazuma is right." he explained. "I fear that whoever killed the Youma is-." Jugo was cut off as the door was thrown open. A man stood there, panting.

"Sir, you were right!" the man exclaimed. "Detective Tachibana just confirmed it herself!" Ayano stiffened at the detective's name whilst Kazuma stepped forward.

"Confirmed what?" he asked, and the man looked over to Jugo, Kazuma and Ayano's gazes following. Jugo nodded.

"Show them." the man bowed deeply before leading Kazuma and Ayano out to a vehicle. Kazuma eyes Ayano warily before stopping.

"Hey, we have to get moving!" Ayano snapped. "Before the trail runs cold."

"Then I'll fly on ahead and start searching." the wind began to circle Kazuma before he floated away and disappeared from sight.

"Ignorant bastard." Ayano muttered. "Let's go!" she shouted to the man, who jumped in fear before starting the car, backing out, and speeding off; the tires screeching.

* * *

Ayano arrived on the scene, police tape surrounding the empty park as officers patrolled the inside. She stepped out of the car, irritation speeding her pace as she grabbed the nearest line of tape to duck underneath it.

"Whoa there!" An officer swiftly put himself between Ayano and the line. Already angry, she fumed even more and fixed the man with a fierce stare. He nearly fell to his knees in fear but managed to hold his ground, shivering. "This is a restricted area."

"Listen, I'm the next head of the Kannagi family and I suggest-." Ayano's voice was tight with anger, and she nearly burst into flames as he cut her off.

"Well, now, you listen!" He said. "I don't care what family you're from or what you suggest. This is a restricted area and you need to-."

"It's okay, Marvin," yet another voice interrupted, this time from above. Ayano knew who it was and gritted her teeth as wind swirled around and feet touched the ground behind her. "She's with me."

"Yes, Mr. Yugami." Marvin bowed before backing away.

"Mr. Yugami?" Ayano mocked as Kazuma stood at her side.

"I told him to call me Kazuma." The older male explained with a shrug, lifting the tape. Ayano walked stifle away from the wind magic user and examined the area the battle had taken place. "I don't understand why you're so mad." Kazuma's voice tickled her ear. "All I did was talk to those girls." Ayano remembered back to another battle earlier that day against another Youma. They were making their way home, just before Jugo contacted them, and Kazuma had stopped and let a pair of air headed blondes flirt with him. Just the thought made Ayano engulf herself in flames and Kazuma jumped back.

"It's not about the girls Ayano shouted, trying to convince herself as much as him. Kazuma fell back next to a bush where he sat, laughing.

"Okay, princess." He said, looking at the bush and then her. Then, he did a double tale and looked at the bush again. "Ayano, come look at this." At mention of her name, Ayano's flames died and she came to his side, kneeling. "The brush is damp."

"Wonderful, our first clue! The bush is wet, what a clear indication!" She said sarcastically, standing and throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"idiot." Kazuma muttered. "Look at the time of day and tell me if there should be dew." Ayano looked up at the sun's position.

"The sun should've evaporated it by now." She murmured.

"Which means there's only one kind of magic this could be." Kazuma said, standing, eyes closed.

* * *

"Water?" Jugo repeated after Kazuma gave his report. Ayano leaned against the wall opposite the door, eyes closed and arms folded over her chest. "Its just as I suspected." His eyes fluttered over to his daughter whom hd one eye open and on him. "Ayano, what is the name of the water magic users we were once allied with?"

"Wait, what?" Kazuma asked, stepping forward.

"The Kouu family, dad." Ayano replied, ignoring Kazuma entirely.

"Of course." Jugo nodded, eyes closed as though he were reminiscing better days.

"What broke the alliance?" Kazuma asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ayano snapped. When Kazuma shook his head, she sighed. "The Kouu family worked alongside us, battling Youmas and other enemies. A trio of-," she paused as anger overtook her. "Absolutely stupid boys felt as though the Kouu family were treading on their heels, and set out to prove the Kannagi were better. They ended up kidnapping the Head of the Family's daughter. Of course, they didn't even make it halfway back to the Main House before they were slaughter. Then, they blamed the whole of the Kannagi family, and a terrible war broke out. We finally managed to win them over, and the Kouu family hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"That's where you're wrong." Jugo said, and Ayano's eyes opened in surprise. "The Heads of the Families had nothing to do with the war, it was everyone under them. So, they managed to locate one another and created a peace treaty before ending the war. Well, I couldn't even call it a treaty. They basically came to an understanding, and the battle dissipated. The Kouu called off their alliance, and we let them. They weren't heard from because they moved out of Japan, but if this is a Kouu, we must take her under out wing before she learns of her heritage some other way." Jugo turned to Kazuma. "Can I entrust you with this?" Kazuma nodded, and Ayano mumbled in agreement before questioned as he turned to her. Then, there was a small pause. "Can you work together?"

"Yes." Came the reluctant reply in unison, which earned a glare from Ayano.

_"Must all my hard work be torn apart?"_ Jugo thought hopelessly.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Rin Kouu

_**Sorry about the late update! Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

* * *

The streets were dark, the allies even darker with a more sinister purpose, and not a single person was smiling on this rainy day. Except me of course. Most people had an umbrella; I went without. However, the rain was signaling a bad day on my part. The weather told me about the future of my day, and I could tell when it was as it would change quickly and randomly. It was sunnier earlier today, not a single cloud in the sky. Now, it felt as though the rain wouldn't stop. Something bad was going to happen, someone was trying and going to find me today, the rain was telling me. Usually I would go to the highest place that I could, far enough away that a person would give up looking and they would move on, and being in a large city helped. I was on my way towards the tallest building in the city, and watched as lightning flashed in the distance. Whoever this person was, he was on his way and out to find me. It was farther away I wasn't too worried, but close enough to let me know that the tall building next to me was going to have to do because I couldn't get anywhere else in time.

I walked indoors, deciding that it was a good a place as any. It was a relatively tall building, not too short but not towering. Realizing that it was a hotel, there was no way I was getting in here unnoticed. I began to hyperventilate, and then sprinted through the door, hollering that someone was out to get me and was going to kill me. It was half true. I ran up the stairs, knowing that no one would pursue me with the possibility that a potentially dangerous man could appear. I sprinted, being a water magic user and coated in rain gave me speed, and I quickly found myself at the top of the building, rain falling even harder. I watched as lightning flashed even closer, close enough that my hair stood on end from the electricity, and I sat on the very edge, dangling my feet, and waited. It didn't take long.

"Hey, you there." a masculine voice sounded behind me. I did not turn, only tilted my head to look into the graying skies as the rain pattered down.

"I've been expecting you." I admitted. "The rain told me that you were coming." I turned to him now, and held in a gasp. A man my age stood there, hovering just above the roof, with a tall and muscular posture. He had shaggy auburn hair that stuck out on one side, and a pair of maroon eyes that appeared red. He wore blue jeans and a blue jacket, and was more dressed for weather than I was. "Though, if I'd known I'd been meeting the Contractor I would've dressed better."

"How did you know I was the Contractor?" the man asked, feet lowering to the concrete floor.

"I have an ability to tell magic types and other details. Call it a 6th sense if you will." I turned back to the damp city.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He took a step forward.

"Sounds intriguing." I replied. "But that depends on who you are and where you're going."

"Kazuma Yugami." he took a few more steps forward."And we're going to the Kannagi Estate." I laughed loudly before standing and turning.

"Like hell we are." I replied with a confident smirk. "You can; I've no interest in the Kannagi Family."

"Why not?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm a Kouu; not a good past between us." I said scornfully, remembering my forced history lessons about the Kouu family past. Those were boring enough to have been the reason I left. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"I've been ordered by the head of the family to escort you there." Kazuma stopped advancing. "Look, I know how you feel about the Kannagi's. Believe it or not, I used to be one of them. They kicked me out because I couldn't create fire, because I wasn't powerful enough. I left the country for 4 years, became the Contractor, and then returning recently. Even now I despise some of them with a passion, as you probably do. I only truly care about my younger brother. It's not like we're asking you to stay, the old man just wants to speak with you." I considered his offer carefully. He was right, all the way, and I opened my mouth to respond when a girl with hot pink hair wielding a fiery sword came onto the roof.

"Hey you! Water girl, you're coming with us!" she said, walking towards me.

"Ayano, you idiot!" Kazuma muttered.

"Look," I said to Kazuma. "You're nice and all, and not only that but highly attractive, but if _this_ is how the Kannagi family is, then I'll pass." I gestured to the 'Ayano' girl. "I was considering going but she kind of ruined it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayano demanded, standing by Kazuma. "And besides, you don't really have a choice; how are you going to escape?" I fixed the girl with a smile that was borderline evil-looking.

"I'm a water magic user, escape is my specialty; especially in the rain." I backed up so that I stood on the very edge of the building. "Not that it matter, but my name is Rin." I smoothed out the purple outfit I was wearing. "Rin Kouu, and it was a pleasure meeting you Kazuma." I gave a small bow to the astonished man before waving. "May the rain brighten your day." With those words, I did a back flip off the building and sailed towards the ground, feet first, straight as a blade of grass.

"Hey, um, your escape isn't as quick as you thought." My eyes opened to meet Kazuma's, and I looked down at myself.

"Well of course!" I exclaimed. "I'm doing this backwards!" I rolled in mid-air, my head now diving towards the ground, and my speed increased tenfold.

"Hey, wait!" Kazuma said, struggling to fly the same speed. The ground got closer and closer, and I aimed myself directly for a puddle. Once I hit, I quickly merged with the water and became a liquid-type substance. I connected myself to another puddle and swam across the street and into the park on the other side. I walked out, reforming back to my original shape, and I climbed a large willow tree and stood atop a branch, just high enough to watch Kazuma and Ayano search for me and just enough to keep hidden. I knew, even with Kazuma's tracking skills, being a water magic user in the rain was impossible to locate. I had done my job.

I turned, jumping from the tree and disappearing deeper into the park. Coincidentally, it was the same park that I had killed a Youma earlier that day. I walked around, my thought on that arrogant pair. Well, Kazuma was alright but that damn Ayano girl was too hotheaded and stubborn. I didn't like her, but Kazuma I would be watching out for in the future.

I stopped when my "magic sensors" (the magic used to tell others' magic type and abilities) tingled and my gaze landed on an older man who was trying to decide which way he was going. I could instantly tell that he was a Kannagi, and I was so fed up with the Kannagi today I considered attacking him. One more look, and I knew that I couldn't. He was just an old man with a horrible sense of direction, and obviously was trying to get somewhere. The kindness in my heart tugged a smile at the corners of my mouth and my feet in his direction.

"Are you lost sir?" I asked, and the man turned to me. He was shorter with hair that was a gray and a white, wearing a gray kimono.

"It would appear that way, yes." he cracked a smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side.

"Where are you off to? I might be able to help." I returned the smile with effort, but found it easier with his laid back attitude.

"The Kannagi Estate." the man replied. I felt my muscles stiffen and my stomach drop but I held my smile.

"Of course I know the way, follow me!" I exclaimed in a reluctantly cheerful voice. We began walking through the park at a leisurely pace, letting us enjoy the rain.

"You are such a kind young girl." the old man said, still smiling. "May I ask your name?"

"My name?" I squeaked, then cleared my throat. "Um, yes, my name is, er-, Rin." I coughed out. "And yours?"

"Jugo." there was a brief moment of silence. "And I see you do not trust easily."

"What makes you say that?" I said hotly, feeling myself get defensive.

"Well, you were choking just to get your name out." Jugo's eyes glittered with amusement. "And you neglected to tell me your last name."

_"Now's a fantastic time to lie!"_ I told myself. I stopped in my tracks, as did Jugo, and stared at the ground whilst making my voice somber. "I don't have a last name; my parents died when I was young and I was raised in an orphanage." I realized that it wasn't really a lie. My parents did die when I was younger, and I was given to an orphanage. Yet, it was made pretty clear that I was a Kouu after being told. All the other kids proved it too. They avoided me like a dangerous criminal, and the teachers forced my family history lessons into me; at 8 years old I ran away and was currently on my own.

"How sad." Jugo said, and clapped a hand on my shoulder. I faked a smile.

"As long as there is rain, I'll survive." I said optimistically, and truthfully, before moving again.

"You can see the glass half-full as such a young age." Jugo chuckled. "That's impressive." I only shrugged, willing the man to shut his mouth an let me enjoy the rain. My wish was granted and silence enveloped us, ave for the rain slapping against the leaves and ground. I pushed a large branch out of the way and let the man duck under, face-to-face with the street. He turned and grinned at me. "Thank you, I know the way now." I gave a smile that was only half-forced. For a Kannagi he sure was kind.

"Anytime. I hope we meet again, Jugo." I nodded.

"And to you as well, Rin." Jugo bowed in the deepest respect, and I found myself returning it without question; he was far too kind to be a Kannagi. I let the branch conceal me before strolling back through the park. I climbed back up the large willow tree, deciding it was a good place as any to stay the night in, and stretched out indolently on a thick limb. I thought about Jugo, Ayano, and finally Kazuma. Was what he said true? Was he really shunned by his own family. One thing was for sure, I wanted to get to know him and Jugo the best I could. That, and I would avoid Ayano at all costs.

_**...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

**_Here's chapter 2!_**

* * *

Jugo had returned to his home safely, although the bombardment of questions had been annoying. He had simply walked to the park to find Kazuma and Ayano to help and fix their problem. However, he hadn't taken to account that he rarely entered the innards of the city and didn't know his way around; he easily git lost. There he had met Rin, a smaller girl with a dampened but optimistic spirit with a fascination with rain.

"Don't talk to me!" Jugo's hearing was directed at the doorway at Ayano's angry shout.

"It's because she called me attractive, isn't it?" Kazuma's voice countered, and it was followed by a bright flash of orange. Kazuma cursed at the sound of flames hissed outside the doorway.

If you're so besotted with her then why not just leave?!" Ayano snapped, and Jugo's door flew open. He sighed as the angry pair stomped in.

"I'm not besotted with her," Kazuma argued, arms folded. "Just mildly interested in who she really is."

"So you found her then." Jugo interrupted before the heated debate could continue. Kazuma nodded.

"Her name is Rin, Rin Kouu." he replied.

"Who _you_ apparently think is attractive!" Ayano yelled as Jugo stiffened. Kazuma eyed him as he quickly recovered, but couldn't speak as Ayano grabbed the wind mage by the collar. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ayano." Jugo warned sharply, and the hotheaded girl dropped Kazuma whom Jugo addressed. "This Rin, was she about Ayano's height with long, black hair, deep blue eyes, and a purple outfit?"

"Actually, yah. That was a perfect description." Kazuma said, impressed. "How'd you know?"

"She helped me with something." Jugo mumbled, not wanting to admit that he'd gotten lost whilst spying on the pair.

"Was she rude, inconsiderate, and horrible looking?!" Ayano demanded.

"No, quite the opposite actually." Jugo said.

"Then it wasn't her." Ayano said dismissively.

"Yes, it was." Kazuma sighed, and Ayano turned away from his, arms folded over her chest.

"I'm going to find Yucari." she muttered. "Bye." With that, she walked away. Kazuma glanced at Jugo before walking out the door as well. Jugo shook his head, thoroughly dumbfounded. What was happening?

* * *

I sat at a restaurant, the rain still pouring down. I was in a booth all by myself, eating a simple bowl of noodles, when I felt my neck hair standing on end. My dark blue gaze snapped to the door as Kazuma Yugami himself walked in, lightning striking the ground just behind him; enlightening him in a beautiful fashion. His red eyes met mine, and I smile whilst motioning him over. He walked over slowly, ordering a glass of wine as the waiter instantly rushed over to us, and studied me carefully after the waiter left. We sat in silence as Kazuma kept his emotions and thoughts more guarded; I was open and carefree. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Why are you sitting here on your own?" he asked.

"I'm not anymore." I responded lightly, and Kazuma smirked.

"You're not going to run?" he lifted an eyebrow in a challenge.

"You're not trying to capture me." I responded, slurping another spoonful of noodles. "Besides, I'd be gone before you caught me." There was a pause, and then his arm shot across the table. I blocked it simply with my forearm, nonchalantly slurping yet another bite of noodles. I blocked a second attack using still only my forearm, then a third with my other arm. Finally, I caught both wrists and leaned across the table. "I told you, then I proved it; are you done?" I asked. Kazuma shook his head, wrenching his hands free.

"I can't, the old man is paying me a lot." he responded. "But I suppose I could lend you a break."

"I'll tell you what," I said. "You give me 24 hours for that break. After those hours, you'll have but one week to find me. If not, I'll disappear for good and be a problem to you no more." Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling that you suspect I'm hiding more than I appear, which is a good hunch, and the feelings are mutual. So," I extended forth a hand across the table. "Deal?" Kazuma shook it instantly, not missing a beat.

"24 hours." he repeated.

"24 hours." I confirmed. I stood up, turning to the door and as Kazuma stood, we found ourselves face-to-face with Ayano. In her hand she held a sword that was alight with hissing, crackling, red flames to match her angered face.

"Kazuma!" she screeched, bringing her sword down on him. Pulling the last bit of wine that was left in Kazuma's glass, I wrapped the thick liquid around my hand, engulfing it completely, and reached out to halt the blade just before it hit the surprised Kazuma. There was a loud sizzling noise as the flames died, and a gasp from both Kazuma and Ayano, whom wrenched her sword from my glass. I grunted in pain as the sword sliced my fingers and my palm wide open, but didn't move as to startle anyone in attacking a second time.

"Have a nice evening." I choked out to Kazuma through the pain, giving him a nod in farewell before walking stiffly out the door, blood still dripping heavily from my hand. What was with that Ayano girl anyway?

* * *

"What are you guys like dating now?" Ayano demanded.

"No." Kazuma replied evenly.

"Then why were you sitting together at such a fancy restaurant?"

"Because I walked in for some wine and found her sitting all on her own."

"My dad's paying you a lot to capture her, not take her out to dinner. I thought stuff liked money mattered to you." Kazuma glanced softly back at the girl.

"Not as much as other things." Ayano blushed as he turned around and continued walking.

"So, why didn't you capture her?"

"We made a deal."

"A deal?" Ayano felt the blush fade as she folded her arms over her chest. "What about?" Kazuma sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk. He wanted to know what Rin had to hide that was so awful, he'd been contemplating it for a while, but clearly right now Ayano needed his full attention.

"You can hear about it when I tell Jugo." Kazuma said.

"No, you're going to tell me right now." Ayano said, side-swiping him and standing in front of him. Kazuma's eyes closed in irritation.

"No, I'm not." he said coldly. "Now do me a favor, get out of my way, and let's keep moving." Ayano gaped at him as he shoved her aside, but the wind mage didn't notice. He let an unending silence fall over them, and once they made it back to the Kannagi Estate, he sighed deeply in regret. "Jugo, we've come to an agreement."

"Oh?" Jugo asked as Kazuma pushed the door open and walked inside. Jugo's eyes tried to meet his daughter's. but her gaze was centered on the floor, unmoving, unwavering, filled with a sort of contemplation. He switched his curious gaze back to the wind magic user as he launched into a full explanation.

"I gave Rin 24 hours to prepare herself." Kazuma began. "After that, she gave me one week to track her down. If I manage to capture her, then she said she would willingly show up here and listen to what you had to say. She knows about her past, and therefore I think she would be a good ally to have, so I took the deal."

"Very good." Jugo agreed. "I concur that she would be a strong ally to have, one that is powerful and yet keeps an open mind to others and a kindness basically unmatched by most. We should begin tracking her tomorrow night as soon as we can. We cannot let this opportunity slip between our fingers."

"And what happens if we don't catch her?" Ayano asked, and Kazuma and Jugo shot her a questioning glance. "You said we had a week. What if for some reason, even though your a wind mage and the Contractor, you can't capture her and the time limit runs out? Then what?" There was a long pause, and Kazuma stared at her the whole time. His gaze was hard, not cold or menacing, just a thoughtful stare that he directed at her.

"She would leave the country and be gone for good." He said, his gaze not breaking from hers.

"We cannot let that happen. Kazuma," Jugo gained the man's attention again. "You must catch her before the week is over. Use Ayano if you need, and we will supply you with all the resources you need."

"Thanks but I'll just be taking myself." Kazuma glanced back at Ayano with a small smile. "And, of course, my partner in crime." Ayano, blushing immensely, smiled back. "And maybe Ren later if we need him. That will be all." Kazuma exited the room, motioning Ayano to follow who ran after him. Jugo smiled, glad to see that they had gotten through whatever was separating them, although he couldn't help but wonder what the Rin girl was going to do to their strong bond that he'd be trying to tamper into more than a friendship. Was Rin going to put a barrier between them that they _couldn't _overcome?

* * *

_The following evening; somewhere just before the 24 hour time limit..._

I sat, the paper on the bed crinkling and tearing beneath where I was. The doctor had wrapped up my hand several times, the sterile white cloth holding the bandages and stitches in place where they were. I wasn't angry; I wasn't out for revenge. Whatever reason Ayano had for attacking Kazuma was probably good enough for me. Honestly, from the situation, it seemed like something normal that happened often. It felt like the two of them had something deep within themselves that they hide from the other. Feelings that if they just pushed away the outer problems would let them be together. I pondered this as the doctor released me from the room and outside. Maybe I could help them?

I saw the clock in the lobby and cursed under my breath. There was 5 minutes left before everything happened. Before the game of cat and mouse began. Before I was on the run for my pride, my dignity, my past, the present, and whatever lies ahead. Everything that happens now will alter what happens in the future. I walked outside, opening my palms, well, what I had left of them, towards the sky. Thick, black clouds were summoned and rain began to fall. I muttered an apology to Japan as the rain wouldn't subside for the next week or so, depending on the wind mage's tracking skills. I lifted my head to the rain, breathing deeply and counting down in my head.

_10_

My eyes closed.

_9_

A whirlpool of water swirled at my feet.

_8_

I was lifted off the ground.

_7_

The torrent took me up to the top of the hospital.

_6_

The water receded, leaving me standing in the rain.

_5_

I breathed in deeply.

My eyes opened and I glared at the world.

_I'm ready._

* * *

_3_

Kazuma's eyes were trained on the city as he hovered over it, Ayano in a vehicle down below with Ren and their driver.

_2_

His eyes closed for a brief moment, imagining Rin causing this rain as it fell.

_1_

His red eyes shot open, and he darted forward, the screeching tires of Ayano's vehicle sounding below his as he shot through the city.

_I'm sorry it has to end this way, Rin._


	4. Chapter 3: The Alleycat

_**Here's chapter 3!**_

* * *

I returned from the dressing room wearing dark, heavy clothing. Not really my style honestly, and I know that usually when you're on the run for everything you know and own, the first thing you do isn't usually shopping. Yet, my outfit stood out from most everyone else's in Japan. I didn't want to give away who I was, and I want going down without a fight that's for sure, so I was taking extra precautions to assure myself that capture wouldn't happen. I left the department store, rain still pouring down outside and my aura instantly mashing in with it and the people around me so that I looked like a regular civilian with a boring life to anyone with the power to track and trace. Kazuma. My clothes, I hoped, would hide me from him as I tried to dress casually for someone my age in this city. I wore a simple pair of black jeans that were a tighter fit from regular jeans. I wore a dark gray shirt with a black hoodie to cover it up. My hair was swept around to one side and tucked under my hoodie so that it draped over my shirt instead of flailing into my face. I kept my eyes straight ahead; that's another thing I changed. I bought a pair of contact lenses that were a different color, turning my eyes a dark brown. Now I seemed like a completely different person to anyone with a single glance at me. I saw lightning flash out of the corner of my eye. It was pretty close, and I felt all the hair stand up on the back of my neck. A shiver passed from the bottom of my spine up to the top of my spinal cord. I watched as a man raced above the huge crowd I was walking along the sidewalk with. His auburn hair and blue jacket were unmistakable. I held my breath as he easily flew over, not even glancing behind him in the slightest. I kept my gaze straight ahead, pretending not to notice him, and then focused on a car that went speeding after him with the infamous Ayano in the front seat. My eyes fixated on a cute blonde boy leaning forward from the backseat. His green gaze met mine for less than a second before I looked away and the car drove around a corner and out of sight. I smiled to myself; my disguise was good enough to throw off Kazuma, Ayano, the driver of her car, and I found another attractive boy. This day couldn't have gotten any better. I was still walking with this giant crowd, so the only way that it could get better is if I managed to separate myself from them and go home.

I looked up into the sky, judging about what time if was, and knew that if I went back to the park then Kazuma and Ayano would find me. Judging from the direction they were going that was the first place that they were going to look. It was a safe bet that for the next week I should avoid that place at all costs. That was the one place besides maybe the restaurant that I was sure to be found at. I made a mental list of places where I shouldn't go, and also noted that it probably wasn't a good idea to go to the same place twice. Great. This entire week meant that I had to be constantly on the move, on the lookout, and ready to battle no matter the circumstances. I sighed out loud, earning a few annoyed stares from the people around me which I openly chose to ignore. I had to find a new place to sleep with what little money I had left on me and little food I had left. If I absolutely had to, I could go to the nearest pond or river and use my water magic to fish. Raw fish wasn't too bad after about the second one, and I had acquired to the taste. Luckily I didn't have to go that route.

A man came up to me as I passed an alleyway, and I glanced down at him. He was an older man, homeless, and seemed to be in severe pain.

"Please," he begged with a raspy voice. "I give you food for money. I need to go to the doctor for some medicine. I'm ill..." he broke off coughing uncontrollably, and I instantly felt bad for him. I pulled out as many bills as I could while keeping enough for myself to survive. I handed them to him, and it looked to be even more than he had hoped for. "Bless your soul." he said, and then he disappeared into his makeshift house. He returned with several bags of what looked to be smoked coy, a traditional dish of the water magic users and I was thrilled to see it. "Take this, please." I took only half of what was there, smiling at him gently, and walking away into the city, leaving the man to yell thanks after me as I left. I smiled, taking a small piece of and gnawing on it. How he had obtained this food I wasn't sure, but this just made today perfect.

* * *

Kazuma and Ayano had been searching all day. Their feet were tired, they were hungry, and even after recruiting Kazuma's younger brother Ren, they had no leads and no insights.

They had stopped at the park first. They searched every tree, every limb, every bench, every building associated with the park. They asked random civilians about Rin and how she looked, but they turned up empty handed each time.

Ayano suggested that they head to the restaurant next. Even though the girl was overly jealous of Rin, Kazuma was surprised to find that she was was working as hard as any of them to bring the water magic user back in. The went to the restaurant, checking ever corner, nook, and cranny before confronting every worker and the manager. When they found no clues once more, they left again feeling lower than before.

"Ren, stop daydreaming about whatever girl you are and lets go!" Ayano said, snapping Ren back to reality.

"Girl?! I'm not daydreaming about any girl!" he snapped, and Ayano gave him the look that told him she knew better.

"Blushing and twitching hands don't go together when you look off into the distance." she told him. "I know these things and its perfectly okay, we just need to stay focused on the mission for now, ok?" Ren nodded, and the trio set off again. Ren's thoughts flew back to earlier that day when he had met those brown eyes on the girl out the window. He could've sworn they quickly changed to a light blue but the girl looked away as soon as the car drove out of sight and it was impossible to tell. For now, he just let it sit in his thoughts and began to ponder who the pretty girl was and why of everyone on the street, her eyes had caught his own.

"We've got one last shot at this." Kazuma said. "I gave this old homeless guy, many call him The Alleycat, some food and told him to be on the lookout for strangers. I assume she would be the only one nice enough to stop and give him some money for the food. I told him that if she comes, he gets money and if not, he gets food. He took the deal."

"Where is he then?" Ayano demanded, and when Kazuma pointed to an alleyway she led the march right down to it where and older man with a fades, torn leather jacket and gray-white hair sat with his back to her. He turned around, a big grin on his face as his eyes met Kazuma's.

"Did you find her?" he asked and the Alleycat chuckled.

"Only one lady stopped by, yes, and she gave me twice as much money as I needed for only half of the food that I was offering. She was so kind, so kind!" he rambled on in a raspy voice.

"What does she look like?" Ayano demanded. The old man glared at her before responding.

"You think I'm gonna tell ya so you can go and kill her or kidnap her or something?! Not today, not many people like that exist and I'm not gonna let you take her away from the world!" With that, the Alleycat spat on Ayano's shoe and sauntered off without another word. Ayano glared before screaming about her shoe and running back to sit in the car that would take her and Ren home. The dying sun cast orange rays across the sky and lit up Kazuma's hair a deep red color.

"What now?" Ren asked, looking up at his older brother for their next move.

"I'll keep searching after dark, you guys go ahead and go home. You have school tomorrow and you can help afterwards. I'll let you know if I fond her or anything else." Kazuma lifted himself into the air and took off, leaving Ren to explain to Ayano and the pair to head home. Kazuma flew up and over the streets, landing on the told of a building. There was no way he would be able to find her after dark, especially with all the rain. Hell, he probably wouldn't make it to the dark before getting tired enough to fall asleep some random place. Sleep. Sleep was good. Kazuma fell backwards onto the roof, black waves of unconsciousness threatening to overtake him. Maybe he could have just a small nap...

* * *

I walked up the stairwell, knowing that the roof would appear before me shortly and not having the energy to use magic and climb up faster. By the time I reached the top it was dark outside. I stretched, only to flinch out of sight when I heard a snore. I leaned around the doorway, finding Kazuma on the ground. Oh no, I had taken the contact lenses our and my hoodie was off. He would know it was me. I untied the sweatshirt from my waist and slipped it on, only to hear another snore. Snore? I walked over to the wind mage and gently kicked him. He was sopping wet, curled up in a little ball, and sleeping like a bear. I used my water magic to move the water within his clothes, lifting him into the air. I walked back down the stairwell, and began trekking across town, still levitating Kazuma next to me and above the ground. I arrived at the Kannagi Estate, setting Kazuma down on the front porch under the roof and extracted as the water from him. I left the words 'don't sleep in the rain, you'll catch a cold. ~Rin' in ice next to him, and lightly knocked before sprinting away. I didn't watch for the reaction or to see who pulled him in. I only glanced back to make sure he was taken indoors before running back into town, back onto the roof, and curling up in the same spot Kazuma had been, putting and icy roof over me. Within seconds, the warmth of where Kazuma was washed over me and I fell into a deep sleep, only anticipating tomorrow and the new adventure I would have.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Raindrops

**_Man, has it been awhile since I've updated this book or what? Hah, the answer is yes xD I'm excited to, thanks to Lollicatt for asking me to continue. I will do so, and I hope you appreciate what happens then, friend! This chapter is dedicated to you._**

**_..._**

Kazuma's eyes opened, slowly at first. The sunlight was peering through a window, and he was warm. This was odd; hadn't he fallen asleep colder than this? And he most definitely was not asleep on a bed when he had passed out. The memories of last night replayed through his head, slowly because it refused to function after such exhaustion from the night prior. Yes, that was right. He'd passed out on a rooftop of some building, promising Ayano that he'd come home. He'd been looking for Rin. Where she had gone, he wasn't sure, but he sat up, realizing how late it was in the day.

A pile of sopping wet clothes lay next to him, and he grinned as he dried it, using some of his air the evaporate the water droplets that clung to his suit. He pulled it on, slipping his jacket over his shoulders just as Ayano burst through his doors with Ren on her heels.

"Uhm, yah, excuse me but where have you been?!" she demanded, looking him up and down with a piercing gaze. "We've been calling all morning and then when we arrive we find that stupid message from your girlfriend on your front-."

"What?" Kazuma interrupted her lengthy lecture on his lack of attendance. "Message?" Before Ayano or Ren could explain, he shoved past them onto the boardwalk outside his room. Sure enough, little ice crystals shone in the sunlight, not melting away, or moving. Rather, they just stared up at him, and suddenly he remembered how he had arrived home the night prior. "Oh." It was all that he could say; he didn't think _she_ would be the one to find him after all.

"Explain yourself." Ayano demanded, having followed Kazuma out onto the boardwalk. "What were you guys doing? Did you take her on another date or something? Why were you soaked last night? How long did you stay out? Why-?"

"Ayano." Kazuma groaned, looking back at her with tired eyes. "Nothing happened, I was out late looking for her to bring her back for questioning. I wanted to help you, but I was overwhelmed with exhaustion. I passed out, and it looks like she ended up finding me." There was a moment of silence, and Ayano just stared at him with a soft gaze.

"Well, you could have called or something, just to let us know you were alright, we were really worried," her voice was just as feathery, small; dainty even. Ren grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his hands.

"Kazuma, maybe you should take the day off. You and Ayano both, you seem really stressed." The statement took them both by surprise, and Ayano went to object immediately, but Kazuma cut her off.

"It _is_ important that we find her, but I think I do need the day for resting. Standing enough is giving me a headache, and I didn't exactly get the greatest sleep. I might have caught a cold even," he said, and Ayano instantly turned to him with worry.

"Kazuma, you need to rest. But then how are we going to be doing anything on this mission? We can't afford a day off like this!" she exclaimed, and she was clearly stuck between the two decisions. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile when the pair turned to him.

"Its okay," he said. "Ayano, you stay and look after Kazuma, I'll go scope out some parts of town and see what I can't find. If anything looks suspicious, or if I get into a difficult spot, you'll be the first people I'll call. But you really do need some rest; both of you." Ayano and Kazuma exchanged a single glance filled with enough words for a five minute debate on whether or not this was a good plan after all. After a few seconds, Kazuma smiled and ruffled the blonde hair of his younger brother.

"Alright, Ren. You go on ahead, but be careful. There's no point in making stupid decisions if you can't get out of them." Kazuma said with a smile, and Ren nodded with a grin. He charged off towards the end of the driveway, and Ayano watched him go, arms folded over her chest.

"Was that really the best plan that we had?" she asked him, turning to her partner as he leaned against a support beam on the end of the boardwalk.

"Well, the thing about Ren is he's nice to anyone who will listen." Kazuma said. "He might just be the one to get through to Rin, despite her fascination with me because I left the clan." These words angered Ayano, and she opened her mouth for a cutting retort when Kazuma continued softly. "But he is my younger brother, and knows nearly as much as I do. He might be able to talk things over should he find her, and she would appreciate the company of someone a few years younger. Especially one as honest and forgiving as Ren." Ayano's eyes shone with a new light of understanding, and she turned towards the gates where she had last seen the blonde hair of Ren's disappear. "Besides, I'm at the end of my rope and I don't think I can stand anymore." Ayano stiffened, and turned as Kazuma slumped forward towards the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, catching him and pulling him back up with much effort. "None of that until we can get you back into bed!" She dragged him back inside, Kazuma chuckling at her weakness despite his own inability to move. "You bastard." Ayano said, hiding the blush creeping on her cheeks as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, pulling himself close to help her by walking. "Now get into bed and stay there!" she ordered, pointing at him as he crawled back under the covers. "I'm going to go find some soup, or tea, or something. And if you move, I'll kick you when I return!" Kazuma grinned as she walked away, tucking himself underneath the warmth of his almost long forgotten bed. His eyes caught hold of the ice message that had turned to water when Ayano walked by. He grinned even wider.

"Typical Ayano. Welcome back."

_**...**_

Ren's green gaze had searched over and through every building. His legs had carried up up and down stairs, through the streets, around people, through restaurants, over sidewalks and cross ways. His breath had steadily reduced itself into panting as he sprinted everywhere and anywhere in search of the mysterious girl. He hadn't eaten much all day, and when he had, he'd engulfed it ravenously and took off once more. He was determined to bring back something, some piece of information for Ayano and Kazuma to hear out and to have as they lay back at the house, unable to do more than talk to one another and plan. Even so, as the night began falling, Ren felt more defeated than he ever had in his life.

Disappointed, he found himself at an old playground that was hardly used anymore. As much as it reminded him of Ayumi, and the good times he'd shared with the girl he'd fallen in love with oh-so-easily, he just couldn't being himself to go any further without sitting down. He sat down on the swing, and felt nothing except for a feeling of sentimentalism. He had failed Ayumi just like he had Kazuma and Ayano just as he had Ayumi not so long ago, and it made him realize that he really wasn't of much use to his family on his own. He didn't even realize he was crying until the tear slipping off his cheek and onto his hands as he stared down at them.

Then the most incredible thing happened.

The tears stopped as they collaborated into one giant tear, sliding off his hands and onto the ground. Without dissolving, it began moving. Ren gasped, staring at it.

_Are you alright there, friend?_ The words had formed from the water, and Ren looked up to find the girl he'd been searching for all day leaning against the tree not far from where he sat. It was a large oak, one with a huge trunk, and Rin now sat at the base of it, motioning him over. Ren stood, and hesitated. Was this a trap? No, she was the one running from Kazuma. What good would a useless family member of his do for her? Ren slumped down next to her, and they sat in silence, just looking at the stars out from underneath the branches.

"You know, every one of those stars is individual, like a person is." Rin said, and Ren stiffened, looking at her. Her chin was up, eyes among the sky, looking this way and that. "Sometimes, the stars fade from the sky, and its hard to remember where they go, but they're always there in our hearts." Ren's eyes widened; did she know she was hitting a soft spot for him with Ayumi? Or was she speaking of her dead family members that had all but been erased. She glanced down at him, eyes full of the stars in the sky. "So, why the tears, friend?"

"How did you find me?" the question had not meant to come out so bluntly, and Rin's eyes widened before she began laughing, tipping her head back. Ren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _Nice going, moron._

_"_Well, to answer your question first, you did a lot of running around, running forward." Rin looked down at him. "But not once did you turn around." Ren drew in a sharp breath, and Rin laughed once more. Realizing just how much he'd messed up, Ren laughed too, holding his stomach. He really didn't think this through. "There, now you answer mine."

"Well, I was thinking about this girl I loved, but lost at one point." Ren admitted, looking down at his hands. Rin glanced over at him, and out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw her smile vanish from her face.

"Ah, I see," was all she said, and they sat in silence once more. Ren didn't really know what to say. Here he was, sitting with the enemy he was supposed to capture and pouring out his heart to her. He felt useless, and weak, but Rin's next words made his heart feel whole once more. "I know that feeling, and yes, lost love is the most painful kind of loss indeed. But one must always remember that life is full of people, and just because one raindrop falls from the cloud and out of your grasp doesn't mean another raindrop can't take its place to mend you."

Why did she say this? Why was this making Ren feel better? He glanced over at her, and she grinned at him. He smiled as well, feeling a lot better about himself. He wasn't really useless, or incompetent, rather he was just developing himself into a better resource. It would take time, and hopefully during that he would find his other 'raindrop.' He glanced over one more time at Rin, and she stared at him with a warm gaze.

"Still out to capture me, eh?" she asked, and Ren blushed as he remembered what he was actually supposed to be doing. She laughed, and Ren joined her, covering a hand over his mouth.

"I am supposed to, yes." Ren admitted, bowing his head in shame, and Rin glanced at him, her facial features returning to serious. Her muscles tensed, and she looked ready to run. "However, I think I have found a new friend; I'm not sure I want to anymore." Rin instantly relaxed, and Ren looked at her. She gave a hopeful, but sheepish grin.

"I've never had a friend before," she spoke softly, and Ren smiled gently.

"Well then, tomorrow I'll meet you at the soup shop of the corner of 4th street." Ren said, standing and offering her a hand. Rin stared at it for a few brief seconds before allowing the younger boy to help her to her feet. She didn't stand much taller than him, but she grinned anyway at his kindness. "At 9 tomorrow night."

"Won't that be past a certain someone's curfew?" Rin asked, and Ren could only grin.

"It could be, but for a friendship, it is most definitely worth getting into trouble for."

_**...**__**.**_

"Ren, oh thank goodness, it was getting late!" Ayano exclaimed, and Kazuma looked up from his soup; his brother had returned. He had been stuck here at home, listening to Ayano tell him stories of the Kouu family and eating the soup that had been brought to him as he was told. Well, he had to. Ayano would have beaten him if he hadn't. Now, Ren was home and hopefully he had good news. Despite the obvious optimistic aura around the boy, he shook his head and frowned.

"She was nowhere to be found in the city." Ren said, trailing off and looking at his feet. Ayano's shoulders slumped, and Kazuma felt anxiety spike in him. Had they really wasted an entire day? Would he have done any better tracking if it had been him instead of Ren? Instantly, these thoughts were pushed from his mind. Kazuma refused to think like this; Ren was a boy and offered to do it for his sick brother. He had done it out of kindness, and Kazuma would have preferred no other person.

"That's okay, Ren." Kazuma said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and staring at his younger brother with a smile. "We'll work hard tomorrow too, and we'll help. Don't you worry about it." Ren nodded, and as he turned to leave, he gave a small smile and stared at the pair in the room.

"You know, sometimes mere kindness is the fastest way to a person's trust."

"Wha~?" Ayano began to ask, but Ren was gone. Kazuma narrowed his eyes, wondering what his brother had meant by this. Instead of asking, he dismissed it, shaking his head to Ayano to tell her the same as she attempted to go after his brother for questioning.

It probably wasn't that important anyway.

_**...**_

_**Super long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to keep up on this book as well as my fanfics on Wattpad (I'm under the alias author144 or JustKiddingJay xD for those who care) **_

_**Thanks to all for reading and enjoying, especially Lollicatt, this one goes out to you after all, friend!**_

**_Have yourselves a frantastic week! And weekEND! _**

**_~Jay_**


	6. Chapter 5: Swept Away

_**Hey, everyone! I hope this chapter finds you all well and in good spirit! Here is your next chapter, enjoy!**_

_**...**_

It had been exactly three days since Ren had been sneaking out. Even so it felt as if the days had been weeks, months even. He got up early each morning with Kazuma and Ayano to scour the city in places that Ren knew that wouldn't find Rin, and then snuck out late at night in order to share dinner and talk with her. He learned things about her, about her past, about the struggles of finally making it back to Japan and locating the family. He learned of her dislike towards them for being the ones to wipe hers out, and he learned that she had an inkling of hatred towards Ayano that she often pushed away.

"You see, she's only trying to protect Kazuma." Rin had told him gently, slurping noodles into her mouth. "It's clear her emotions towards him, and her severe jealousy obviously spikes whenever I happen to be around. Our strange accidental encounters have put me in a bad limelight against her, and she feels threatened."

"Well, do you have feelings for Kazuma?" Ren asked, and Rin only smiled down at the boy.

"The only _feelings_ I have towards that boy are wonderment of how he managed to leave the Kannagi and return without much resentment. He and the hotheaded Ayano clearly are meant to be with one another. I just wished that she wouldn't despise my presence so much." Rin set down her chopsticks, staring a her bowl rather gloomily, and Ren smiled at her.

"Well, Ayano can think what she likes, I prefer your company," he said, and Rin beamed at him brightly.

Since then, Ren had gone out of his way to learn which areas of the city would be looked over and when Kazuma and Ayano would search them, and relayed the information to Rin so she could avoid them. He felt a bit bad about the fact that he was playing the middle man, and deceiving and purposefully going against his own family, but Rin was important to him, and the entire time they both had needed a person to be there for one another, and he was learning to lean on her as well as her him. Their lives were changing for the better every time they met, and his feelings of guilt were steadily fading away at this point.

The last day was today.

Kazuma shook Ren awake, it was barely 4 in the morning.

"Kazuma what are you doing?" Ren demanded, squinting through the beams of light from the ceiling as his older brother flipped the switch. "We don't get up for two more hours. Go back to sleep." Not only was this a true fact, but the night prior Ren had been out extra late with Rin as she offered to take him stargazing. It worked best in the deeper hours of the evening, and he had returned only a few hours ago.

"Ren, its the last day. At midnight tonight, this game will be over. We'll have no more chances, and Rin will leave us." Kazuma said, sounding a bit more forceful. "Now, get up!" He left the room, leaving Ren to stare at his ceiling for a few brief moments before dragging himself out of bed. He threw on a shirt and covered it with his red jacket, and then pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out into Jugo's room, opening the door and letting himself in.

It had rained after Ren had left Rin, and was still raining up until now, even so early. For whatever reason Jugo was awake, and Kazuma and Ayano watched as Ren shut the door and joined them, plodding over with sleep still heavy on him. The room eyed him warily as though he might drop to the ground and start snoring at any second, but Ren didn't really care.

"Ren, maybe you should stay home today. You don't look so good." Ayano mumbled quietly, and Ren looked at her. He realized that everyone's gazes had been replaced with worry, and he immediately waved them off. He grinned as best he could.

"No, guys, really. I'm okay, I promise. I had some weird dream last night that woke me up a could of times, but otherwise I'm just fine," he spoke reassuringly, and most of what he said had been true. He really did dream quite a bit that night, and he did wake up a couple times during these dreams.

"Do you remember what they were about?" Jugo asked. Ren shook his head.

"Not really, its just a big blur," the lie slipped so easily. He did remember. They had been about Rin, talking to her, meeting her, laughing with her. They had been about the pair when they'd gone stargazing and drank hot tea and watched as the moon lit up the sky not too far off. They'd been wonderful recreations of his memories, and he knew he couldn't share them. Jugo and Ayano simply nodded, and went back to talking about their plans for that day. Kazuma watched him, and Ren pretended to be focused on the conversation in front of him, keeping an eye on his brother with his peripheral sight. After a few minutes of trying not to fidget under the pressure of the stares, Ren jumped outside at the mention of leaving. Kazuma appeared next, followed closely by Ayano, and the two spoke before Kazuma took off into the sky. Ayano joined Ren in the car.

"Kazuma said that he would be looking over the eastern part of the city, and we would take the other part. We'd meet up some place for lunch, then he'd go north and we'd go south." Ayano explained, and the driver nodded as well as Ren, who knew this from their conversation the night prior before he'd supposedly gone to bed. He gave a quick nod, and was nearly given whiplash as the driver suddenly floored it out of the driveway. It was too early in the morning for this.

...

I had a feeling that today would be a long day better spent indoors. I knew that Kazuma and the others would be out and about given that this was their last day to locate me and bring me in. I, however, didn't want to be cooped up in a building all day. Yet, that's exactly what I did. I spent the entirety of the day inside, wandering around malls and buildings, restaurants. I tried food that I always wanted to, and allowed myself to appreciate the wonders of the world that I loved in.

I realized a bit too late into the evening that I wouldn't get to see Ren. They would probably keep him out late into the night to look for me before their seven days had ended. Personally, I didn't want to leave anymore at this point. I wanted to show up and destroy the family, make a mess out of everything so they knew how I felt. Yet now, after meeting a person like Ren and realizing that not everyone there is so awful, I felt a need to be kind. I didn't want to leave them, but I couldn't stay either. I could feel my chest hurting when I realized this, and I forced my way through a crowd to get out of the store I resided in.

Rain still poured down, and I allowed myself to slip up and through the water onto the roof of a tall building. I sat there, watching as the clock on my watch slipped closer and closer to midnight. I would have to stay, at least long enough to say goodbye to Ren. He had been the first person to not shut me out, or think me weird for my ability. He'd seen mine, I'd seen his. It would almost be weird to not have him to talk to nightly.

When my watch finally struck twelve, I stood and stretched my arms into the air with a yawn. It was time to find that damn wind magic user and tell him that our little game of cat and mouse was finally over. I was ready to go when I was suddenly aware of a person behind me. I whipped around, finding myself face to face with a tall, dark haired man. He wore all black, and grinned at me, flashing perfect white teeth.

"I've been looking for you," he said in a soft but masculine voice. Had he not scared me, and if his presence didn't feel to me, I might have considered him attractive. However he loomed over me in the darkness, and took a few steps towards me.

"Stop right there." I snapped, expecting my voice to crack but surprised to find it strong, and firm. I clenched my jaw as he froze. "I don't know who you are. So whether you are looking for me or not, if you take another step closer, I'll kick your ass." I didn't threaten often, I didn't like to, but in my fear and surprise by the situation, the words simply tumbled from my lips. The man only grinned.

"The other Kouu were just as stubborn." My eyes widened as he said this, and before I could react to what he had said, a burst of water flushed me from the top of the building. I felt time slow down as the air rushed around me, my body falling ungracefully towards the concrete below me. As I got closer, I felt myself merge with the rain around me, and hit the ground with a splash, returning to my original form and glancing up at the top of the building.

"Rin?" a voice to my left made me turn, and I found myself face to face with Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren.

"Of course!" I snapped, glaring down at the ground below my legs. "Its past midnight, you have no ability to capture me." I reminded them, and they remained oddly silent.

"We know, we were on our way home when-.. Who are you?" Kazuma began, and then his gaze fixated on something to my right. I turned, and the odd man was standing there. I stood on my feet just as his hand came down and clamped on my arm, fixating his grip there.

"Hey!" I shouted, and struggled to pull away, but he clearly worked on refining the muscles that were prominent under his tight jacket, and I was stuck. Kazuma and Ayano stepped forward, but it was Ren who fired the shot of pure flame and sent the man sprawling to the ground in pain. I made eye contact with Ren for a mere second, just enough for my gaze to say thank you, before I turned to face the weird man behind me.

"Listen here, Rin," he snarled, glaring at me and pointing. "I've been tracing you down for miles, days, weeks; you're not getting away from me now."

"I don't even know who you are." I repeated my earlier phrase and gestured to the building above us. "And you just shoved me off a building. Why would I trust you?"

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, glaring at me and then his gaze slipped past me to the Kannagi's behind me. "You shot me? You pest!" I knew that he was speaking to Ren, and when he raised his arm to fire what I believed to be water, I grabbed his arm, twisted around, and threw him back even further, pulling up a ball of water in front of my person.

"We don't want any trouble." Kazuma spoke, suddenly at my side. I grimaced as the man stood, holding his arm where it looked as though I'd hurt him pretty badly. He gritted his teeth as Kazuma continued. "Just tell us who you are and what you want. We'll help the best that we can."

"Kazuma, surely you don't mean-." Ayano began, but Kazuma hushed her with a flick of his hand, and she fell silent behind us with Ren who was no directly behind me.

"My name is Maro Kumatsu," the man said with a laugh. "I'm here for her," his crooked finger landed directly on me, and I felt my muscles tense. What was going on? Why was this so spontaneous, and terrifying? It was bad to a point that even the people I'd been working against for a week were standing up for me.

"Why?" I boldly asked the question, and he grinned wider if possible.

"You seem to recall your entire family being lost into time, most of them lost in the war with the Kannagi, yes?" I clenched my jaw, nodding, but refusing to let this stinging of the words subside in case I needed to use this anger as fuel later. "Well, they then kicked you out, and left you, and before you knew it, they were gone. The reason is that _MY_ family of water magic users were far superior, and we simply had to prove it." What he said slowly sunk in, and I realized everything all but too quickly. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Maro looked up at the dark clouds, then back at me. "Ah, yes, you Kouu's had an awfully weird connection to the weather as well. I forgot."

"You murdered my family." I spat the words out. "All this time I-.. I thought it was _them_!" I pointed behind me at the Kannagi's, and then attempted to leap forward to attack this man, hurt him in any way, kill him if I had to. Everything I had was gone, and he framed the wrong people for it. However, Kazuma had a firm grip on me, and wrestled me back to his side. Maro only laughed at our little show.

"What a shame, such a cute, feisty girl has to go to waste." Maro said, laughing and shaking his head. "You are the last one, and now you get to remove your family entirely from existence." Maro took a single step forward, and was instantly warded back by a wall of flames. Ren stepped forward from behind me, his face lit with anger.

"You don't get to touch her," he said coldly. "If she truly is the last one, then its our duty to protect her. She is my best friend, and you'll have to take me before you get to her." I heard Kazuma and Ayano both inhale sharply at his words, and I felt joy swell within me only to be crushed by Maro's insane laughter. He had his head tipped back towards the sky and was clutching his stomach. He bent over his knees, letting the air escape him without stopping it, before standing and wiping tears away. He glanced between Ren and I and grinned like a mad man.

"So be it," he said, and what happened next was a blur. Within an instant, Kazuma and Ayano were washed away from us. Before we could move, waves of water restricted us, and moved us into waiting vehicles across the street. Men inside restrained our arms and bashed us both over the head. I remember glancing out the window and seeing Maro cover both Ayano and Kazuma in a sheet of ice before stepping into the passenger seat in front of us, and then the black waves washed over me entirely.

...

_**Oh no! Ren was swept into the middle of a kidnapping, and a big conspiracy revealed! Ack!**_

_**I also felt the need to point out in this chapter especially that Rin was never meant to end up with Kazuma. Many of you panicked about that xD So here's the proof, no, she doesn't end up with the Contractor. Kazuma x Ayano all the way.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review your thoughts if you have any, and have a frantastic week!**_


End file.
